


Aren't you a little old for Santa?

by ShippingAllShips



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, harry control your thirst, harry is still a stalker btw, mall santa! tom, protect tom from him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: “And what would you like for Christmas, Harry?”Don’t say anything weird, don’t say anything weird, don’t say anything weird.“Your dick.”Fucking nailed it.





	Aren't you a little old for Santa?

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe as "Out of the Pool!" Harry still can't get it right when it come to Tom

Ron startled from his position on the couch when Harry burst through the front door and flopped onto the couch beside him, his head pressed into a pillow.  Draco came strolling in a few moments later, his arms full of bags.

“I want to die.” Harry said, his voice muffled by the pillow. “I’m killing myself. Right now. No one try to stop me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, mate.” Ron said, watching as Draco dropped into the chair across from him, heaving a sigh as he set the bags on the floor beside him.

“Harry, chill. It wasn’t  _ that  _ embarrass-” Draco suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, surprising Ron. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t keep a straight face. I can’t believe you said that.”

“I’m doing it. I’m killing myself. It’s all Draco’s fault now.” Harry said, pressing his face harder into the pillow. “See you fuckers in hell.”

“What happened?” Ron asked as Harry continued to press the pillow against his face, dead set on killing himself.

“Well…”

*~*

“Let’s get something to eat. I’m starving.” Harry whined, dragging his feet as Draco continued to pull him through the mall crowd, their hands held together tightly, neither wanting to lose the other in the christmas crowd.

“Fine. But I’m picking what we eat. I’m so sick of honey chicken.” Draco said, turning sharply and dragging them towards the food court.

“We could just pick something different and meet at a table.” Harry suggested, his eyes trained on his favorite chinese food stand. Draco just didn’t appreciate them like he did.

Draco suddenly stopped in front of him, causing Harry to run right into his back. Damn him and his tall self. “Oh, hey Tom. Fancy seeing you here.”

Harry huffed, feeling a bit annoyed. Ever since the water park incident a few months back, Draco would often call out to a Tom that was not there, enjoying the sight of Harry looking around in horror and hope. Harry was about to tell him he wasn’t funny, only to freeze the the sudden voice.

“I agree. I thought when that placed closed for the winter, all the creatures that worked there would return to hell with it.” Came the smooth voice Harry was all to familiar with.

“Then why are you still here?” Draco asked, amusement coloring his tone. 

“I was kicked out for trying to start a coup.” 

Harry felt Draco snort. “Sounds about right. Why are you dressed like that? It doesn’t seem like your thing.”

Harry perked up, but was unwilling to move from the relative safety of Draco’s shadow. 

“It’s not. I’m usually the elf, but  _ Santa _ decided to try jumping off the room into his frozen pool. It didn’t end well for him.”

He could feel Draco begin to shake with suppressed laughter. “Do you have to wear a fake beard too?”

“Fuck off, Draco.” There was a pause. “Who is that behind you?”

“My...little cousin. He’s fourteen. Very shy.” Harry was highly offended. Sure, he was short and little baby faced, but that gave Draco no right to exaggerate like that. “Well, have fun,  _ Santa _ . Maybe a cute girl or boy will be able to see through the layers of facial hair to the true beauty beneath.” 

There was a huff then relative silence. Or as a silent as it can be in a busy mall during the Christmas rush.

“He’s gone now.” Draco said, turning and startling Harry. “What’s up with your face?”

“You said boy. He likes boys too?” Harry said excitedly, grabbing onto Draco’s arms and shaking him slightly. “You know what this means? This is hope! I have to see him in that suit myself, is he hot?”

“Well, as a heterosexual and fairly normal male, I don’t find Santa to be very attractive. But if you’re into that, I guess.”

He immediately regretted his words when Harry’s face lit up. “We’re going to see Santa right now.”

*~*

There was, unsurprisingly, a long wait to see Santa. Surprisingly, there was an unusual number of teenage girls in the line, all chatting excitedly. Apparently, Tom had been the hottest elf there, and no one was going to miss a chance to sit on his lap and gauge just how big his “present”  was. 

At least that was Harry’s reasoning. He wasn’t half wrong either.

He crossed his arms and huffed, watching as the girl currently sitting on Tom’s lap wiggle and whisper in Tom’s ear, making his smile freeze on his face and the head pat he gave her look a little stiff. 

It was his turn now, he realised, watching as the girl scurried off to her waiting friends, all of them blushing and giggling.

“Please don’t make this weird.” Draco whispered as Harry walked up the chair, taking in the sight of Tom. Well, he didn’t look any different than the picture Harry had saw of him on Instagram a few months ago, though the beard was a strange addition, and much his delicious body was hidden underneath the red suit. Harry wasn’t even ashamed to admit he had liked the thirty-two week old photo.

Tom smiled at him, friendly and inviting, patting his lap as he did so and his voice pitched deeper as he spoke. “Why, hello there, little boy. And what’s your name?”

“Um… Harry….” Harry whispered, awkwardly settling onto Tom’s lap an shifting around a little, causing him to slip a little further down than he meant to be.

Oh God, he could actually feel Tom’s  _ package _ through his pants. Was he sitting to far back? Was this even appropriate? He couldn’t remember why he thought this was a good idea, especially when Tom was looking at him with that warm and patient face. Dear god, Harry had never wanted to suck Santa off more in his life than right now.

“And what would you like for Christmas, Harry?”

_ Don’t say anything weird, don’t say anything weird, don’t say anything weird. _

“Your dick.”

_ Fucking nailed it. _

It took Harry two seconds to realize he had said that louder than intended, hearing the girls that had been behind him squeal in laughter and seeing several horrified parent’s faces. It took less time than that for Tom’s eyes to light up in recognition and an angry scowl come over his face. 

“ _ You _ .” Tom hissed out and Harry took that as his time to leave.

“Well, thank you so much, Santa, really hope I get that gift this year, bye.” He said, quickly standing from Tom’s lap and practically sprinting from the chair, almost falling down the stairs as he did so.

Harry’s face felt like an inferno when he made his way to Draco, who was laughing so hard he was sitting on the floor. 

“We have to go. Now.” Harry hissed, dragging Draco up by his arm and towards the exit, trying his best not to look anyone in the eyes. 

*~*

“That is the best thing I’ve ever heard in my life.” Ron said, covering his mouth to stifle his laughter. “What happened next.”

“Well,” Draco said, digging into his pocket to pull out his phone. “My dad’s driver picked us up and as we were riding here, I got this text:  _ keep your cousin far away from me. _ I honestly thought he had deleted my number since he never responds to the memes I send him.”

Harry screamed into the pillow.


End file.
